Losing control
by S-AcidRain
Summary: When you are happy, why everything has to fall over your head? Why you have to lose yourself and fear the ones that you loved, that had always been there for you. And what you can do when you have no idea what you are felling and what is right? - (lemon) Deidara x OC


**So, this is the edition of 'good girl or… naught?' anyway, I don't like at all that story so I'm rewriting it again. I hope that you like it^^ it's my first fic with that size, so if anyone has a critic would be nice telling me so I can get better!**

**Disclaimer: Who own Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto, not me (no shit, Sherlock¬¬)**

**Warning: It's M rated, so expect mature scenes (lemon) and adult language.**

-X-

**Losing Control  
Chapter one - Observing**

"Kiba! Akamaru!" my scream echoed down the street, he said that would come back from mission today! I was more than tired, those days he never stops... It seems like he likes working... That dog makes me go crazy sometimes.

I continued searching my boyfriend in all the Konoha streets. He wasn't anywhere! I passed in front of the ramen shop, and I could see a blond boy sitting in the first chair, the closest to the cook, he was shouting "hey, one more please!". I rolled my eyes murmuring to myself "Naruto..." If you ever need that boy you just had to go to that shop. I went to sat on the side of my best friend, he didn't even noticed my presence, he was too distracted with the big bowl of Lamen in his front.

"Hey! Naruto!" I shout in his ear "Ohh!" his legs went up making the blond fall, but he grabbed the balcony. His lamen almost felt too, but this one I grabbed myself, Naruto would kill me if I let this happen. I begun laughing like a little child, Naruto always made me laugh. "Hey! Look-" He begun but stop when noticed that was me "Hey, Ayumu-chan! What are you doing?" he gave me a big smile and I smile back "Just walking around... Do you saw Kiba?". When I said that he gave me a sincere "No, I thought that he was on a mission". I sighed, everyone thought that he was on a mission, it was true, but he was supposed to be back already.

Naruto didn't really like Kiba, they were 'enemies' since I met then when I went to watch the chuunin exams. So many things happened that day, I don't like remembering, actually I don't remember much, everything went dark when the village was attacked. But what Orochimaru let behind was horrible.

But some days after the Hokage's funeral, when everything _had_ to go back to normality I really met the boys and their teams. Not really, I only met Naruto at first, he went to buy some ninja stuff for him in my father's store. I was helping my dad, while he was back there picking Naruto's things we started talking. It was really nice, Naruto always made me smile since them. We became friends and he introduced me to Sakura and then to his friends, which include Kiba.

Anyway, at first I think that the blond got a little jealous of Kiba but then he noticed he would still be my best friend no matter what. I talked to him and he got that. Well, since them, my life is much better, it has been almost perfect. I mean, when my boyfriend didn't disappeared.

The blond finishe his meal very fast and ordered another one asking me "So, Ayumu-chan, want to eat with me?" there was a hopeful glow in his eyes "Sorry Naruto, Kiba said that we would lunch together when he comes back of the mission... That would be now" And I turned my head to the street, checking hopeless if the dog boy would be walking in front of the lamen store. "Maybe... Something happened to him!" I got worried, it was only a reconnaissance mission but he could be hurt or... Or...

"Hm, I have to go now Naruto" I said standing up "oh, already? Ok, but lunch with me tomorrow!" he invited me but I already was in the exit, I didn't really listen what he said, I just shout an "ok" and exited the bar. Already in the street I took a long breath, 'calm down, nothing happened, Ayumu, you are a jumping to a conclusion' I said to myself, I was right; I just had to search a little more... 'Where Kiba could be?' With that in mind I went to his house, probably he had just arrived and wanted to take a shower or I don't know, say hi to his family.

So I went in the direction of the forest, his house was a little off the main streets, he and his family liked been next the nature. Well, I like it to, I'm not saying that I'm an animal lover, but I like the nature, I like been next to Akamaru and the dogs that live in his house, having tress and some clean air, I liked been around people.

I was walking in the way of Kiba's house, I was alone in the middle of a forest, but the scene wasn't from a horror movie. The day was sunny and I could listen to little animals as I walked and the low sound of birds flapping their wings. The grass brushed my ankles as I walked through the tall trees, I already could see the house, but it was very small because of the distance that I was.

I got more worried, it was a little idiot from me, nothing happened, but I couldn't help it. So I start walking faster focusing in his house. From nowhere, I mean_ nowhere,_ someone simply appeared behind me grabbing my waist and pulled my body closer to his (I assumed it was a male because of his size), I tried to scream but a hand closed my mouth I would try to kick the crazy guy but a smirk stopped me. I knew very well that smirk "Hey, Kiba..." I said slowly as his hand leave my mouth and went with the other one to my waist.

I smile to myself, glad for founding him. But then I remembered that he made me wait worried "You know, I'm mad with you" I sound angry "I was so worried idiot" I tried to pull away but his hands didn't allowed my movements "Kiba let go, I'm serious, I look around all the village searching for you!" he begun kissing the back of my neck "oh, really?" he ask in a low voice between the kisses, not really bothering to answer. I knew that voice, it was the sexy voice he used to seduce me, he was sloping really low using that low tone.

He moved his mouth for my ear globe and begun liking it. He was a jerk, it wasn't fair, he knows all my weakness, and that was one of them. But I wouldn't give him the pleasure of winning, I'm still mad at him, if I moaned, he would fell free for letting me wait all the time! Because of this I controlled myself. "Yeah, really" I spoke with a firm voice (at least as firm as I could at the moment) and tried to pull away again but again, he make me stay in the same place.

Now he moved of his mouth back to my neck and kissed it again, but the kisses slowly turn into licks and small bites. His hands in my waist slowly moved up to my shirt, to my tummy and touced it, brushing my pale skin. In the same time his mouth continued leaving his mark in my neck. I bite my botton lip holding the moan. He noticed how was difficult to me not moan, smirking he teased "So you will play hard... Hmm" his right hand slide up my t-shirt raising it a little and went directly to my ocean blue bra and hold it up a little to his left hand grab one of my breasts and begin massaging it. Hard and slowly.

With that, I couldn't control myself more, I moaned, it was a very low moan, but he could listen it, I was sure. Kiba smirks and without let go my breast he got in front of me and turned my back and cornered me against the tree. And the hand that had grab my bra slipped to my back up to the closure playing a little with the fabric before opening the bra.

Then he gave a step closer to me, but we just forgot that we were in a forest... Where the ground is covered with roots and dry leaves. So he gave a step closer forcing me touch the tree... Well, when I gave a step back my feet was caught by one root that was a little raised. And the two of us fall in the hard ground. I fall with my ass in the ground and Kiba on top of me.

He looked a little angry, but some seconds after he started laughing, what made me laugh too. And we stayed like that, like too kids playing in the ground. He turned around and sat in my side, still laughing a little. He put his arm in my waist again, bringing me closer. I put my head in his chest, in the base of his neck. "You know, I was worried about you" My voice was a little muffled by his shirt. "Sorry Aya, you will be the first person that I'll see when I arrive from a mission... I'll see you even before the Hokage" he said earnestly, and I believed him. How I could not?

"I love you" it wasn't the first time that he said he loved me, but every time that I listen these words from him, my heart stutter and starts beating faster. I don't know, it was so good listening it from him… probably it was because I love him to. "I love you too, so much, more than you think" I want him to know how I truly love him... I don't know, it was the first time that I felt like that for someone.

He smirked putting his hand in my chin bringing my lips to his, in a light kiss. He licked slowly my bottom lip asking for entrance, that I gave him, well, he didn't really need to ask, my lips already were his, and he knows. His tongue entered in my mouth and begun exploring every inch of the known space. I also tried to enter in his mouth but our toughs started dancing together fighting, of course he won... After dancing a little more inside of my mouth, it was my turn of entering in his, which I did, it was so good...

After a while I broke the kiss, after all we had to breath. He stood up giving a hand to help me, which I accepted pleased. "Let's go lunch?" I asked, I was starving. "Sure, where do you want to go?" he said and stop thinking a little "hey, let's go eat ramen" and smirks. "Hey, stop teasing Naruto" I slapped his arm, these two looked like kids.

"Ouch" he put his hand in the spot that I slapped acting like if I really slap hard "you know... You are a big silly" He held me close to his body by my waist "ok then, where do you want to go?" "hmm... You can choose, you might be tired, but leave Naruto in piece. You two don't need to fight on _my _day" I said as we begun walking in the direction of his house "Your day?" he smiled "yeah, today you're going to spend with me, you are mine today" I smirked "If is like that, them every day is your day"

-X-

Smirking lips, teenager love was such a cute little thing… The blond couldn't help but laugh. He has been observing the girl for some time now, when the metal head didn't acted like a ass sending him to missions he could watch her movements, sometimes he wished that the puppy would rip that shirt she wore, he wanted to see her and stare at her, no, he wanted her, he wanted to take the girl.

And he would, he was tired. He didn't know why, why her, but it didn't matter. He would get what he wanted.

-X-

**The next chap will be out ASAP, hope you liked it^^**


End file.
